The Sage of The Six Paths: Jinchuuriki Chronicles
by patr7404
Summary: Naruto is attacked by a mob, and awakens his Rinnegan. He must find a way to master his powers, and become the next Jinchuuriki Sage of The Six Paths. Rinnegan!Naruto, Good Sasuke, not-so-useless Sakura.


The Sage of the Six Paths. He was said to be the most powerful ninja to have existed, the man who found out how to use chakra, and the creator of Ninjutsu. He was also in the possession of the Rinnegan, the Samsara Eye. The Rinnegan was the most powerful of the 3 Dojutsus, the Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan has not been seen in over 2.000 years….Until this moment. There was a little boy running through the streets of The Village Hidden In the Leaf. That boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was an orphan and always chased and hated for something he didn't know. And today was unfortunately his birthday. Birthdays are supposed to be times to be happy and have fun with friends and family alike, but not for Naruto. He hated it when it was his birthday, because the people of the Leaf always chased him more that day. He always heard what they would call him in whispers, like "Demon" and "Monster". He always ignored them, but that just made them more angry. Which was why they chased him as hard as they could at this very moment.

Naruto was running as fast as he could, thinking why they always treated him like this.

He could their yells from behind him "GET BACK HERE DEMON!". He was just running and not thinking where he was going, so he ran into a dead-end alley.

Naruto looked behind him in fear, already knowing what was going to happen. A person in the mob yelled "BURN THE DEMON!" as the others yelled in approval. Naruto was crying and begging for his life, saying "Please...Don't kill me.". The person at the front of the mob was a Chuunin ninja and smiled an eerie smile "Oh would you look at that, the demon is begging for mercy. Well, guess what demon…YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!" he said and ran over to Naruto.

And before Naruto knew it, he was laying down in the dirt with his arms broken and his ribs cracked. Naruto gasped for air, as he coughed up blood. The mob behind the Chuunin cheered as the demon got what he deserved.

2 Jonin suddenly appeared in front of the mob, watching the Chuunin who was causing the "Demon Brat" so much pain.

The 2 Jonin nodded to each other and began making hand seals, with the first Jonin shouting "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" and the second shouting "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!".

The fireball that coming towards the Chuunin and Naruto was enhanced by the wind Jutsu, causing the medium size fireball to become a raging firestorm.

The Chuunin only had so much time to register the shouts coming from behind him, as he was burned along with Naruto, who was just a burning mess now. Naruto screamed to the heavens, as he fell unconscious.

################################### Naruto's Mindscape ############################### ####

Naruto woke up and looked around to find himself in ankle-deep water.

"What is this place?" Naruto said, as he looked around to see pipes hanging from the dark abyss above.

"**Come here Boy**…." A voice said, as Naruto got freaked out from the sudden voice. He did what the voice said and moved forward. He came across a large cage, with a paper on the gate saying "Seal".

"**Over here Kit**…" The voice said. Naruto did as it said and moved closer. As he got close, he saw a giant red fox looking down at him with red slit eyes.

Naruto was shaking in fear, as he knew who the creature in front of him was.

"N-nine tails?" Naruto said. The creature nodded and said "**In all my glory**.". Naruto was scared. He was terrified of the Tailed Beast in front of him.

He shakily asked "W-what's going on? Why are you here?". The fox laughed and said "**Kit, I have been here since you were a little pup.**". Naruto's eyes widened and said "So the Fourth sealed you in me?". The fox looked surprised and said "**Wow, you've already figured it out**?". Naruto was not shaking in fear anymore, for that fear was replaced by rage. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY EVERYBODY HATES ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE BEEN SEALED IN SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME!?".

Naruto fell to his knees and cried. The fox looked on with a blank face, thinking how he should explain Naruto's "condition".

"**Kit, I know you're angry and sad right now, but just listen to me, alright**?".

Naruto looked up at the fox and nodded, "Good, now it seems that you have unlocked your Dojutsu, and it's Father's too…" The fox said and looked…Sad? Did the almighty nine tails just look sad?

'It must be a trick' Naruto thought. The fox' words finally registered in his mind and his eyes widened, "D-did you just say Dojutsu?" Naruto asked and looked up with excited eyes.

The fox nodded and said "**Yes, you have unlocked the Rinnegan, the most powerful Dojutsu in the world**.". Naruto smiled and said "Did you do that?". The fox shook it's head and said "**No, you unlocked it because of all the pain in your life**.".

Naruto remembered how the villagers always looked at him with hatred and beat him until he couldn't walk. "Thanks for healing me when I was crippled Fox." Naruto said. The fox smiled and said "**Well, if you die, then I die, so I don't really have a choice**.". "How do I get out of here?" Naruto asked and looked all around him. The fox' face turned blank again and said "**Just imagine you walking up from a sewer ladder**.". Naruto nodded and did just that. He felt weird, like he was getting pulled by his shirt. He heard the fox yell "**Until we meet again**!". Naruto smiled and got into reality.

########################################## Reality #######################################

The mob cheered as the demon was killed. They were crying tears of joy and were yelling "THE DEMON IS FINALLY GONE!".

They all stopped cheering though, when they saw Naruto standing up, healed as if nothing had happened.

The crowd was angry that the demon had come back and ran to attack the demon. That was the last mistake they would ever make in their lives.

Naruto's eyes were a metallic purple with a ripple like pattern. Naruto moved his hand in front of him and yelled "**SHINRA TENSEI**!". An invisible force pushed all of the civilians and ninja alike, away from Naruto at dangerous speed.

Many of the civilians were crushed by the invisible force, their body parts and blood all over the alley wall and floor. The ninjas were more lucky, they only broke a rip or two.

Naruto moved his hand in front of one of the ninja and yelled "**BANSHO TEN'NIN**!". The ninja that Naruto had his hand in front of, was seemingly pulled towards him by an invisible force.

Naruto took a kunai from the floor, and placed it in front of his hand. The ninja was impaled by the kunai and dropped dead on the ground. Naruto's face was blank, he had the face of a veteran killer, and he certainly had the abilities to match it.

The one Jonin was looking at Naruto, with the same hate filled eyes. The Jonin decided to keep his distance, as he yelled "**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!". **The small fireballs were blown out of the Jonins mouth, and began to get close to Naruto. Naruto looked at the fireballs with indifference and yelled "**Shinra Tensei!". **

The fireballs were blown away by the invisible force and vanished. Naruto ran at the Jonin with same kunai in hand, and yelled "**Bansho Ten'nin!". **

The Jonin was pulled by the invisible force, and when he got close enough Naruto put his palm on the Jonins stomach and yelled "**Shinra Tensei!". **To say that the Jonin was killed was an understatement.

The Jonins body parts were all over the place, in the streets, in the alley, and all of his organs were jumbled up around the district. Naruto suddenly felt weak, as weak as he had felt in a long time. Naruto fell forward and drifted into unconsciousness.

**So, how did you like it? Should I continue or change something? I'm free for suggestions :D**

**Next time, Naruto will talk to the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the Council will be all over Naruto!**

**Please review and give me suggestions.**


End file.
